buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Pilgrim vs Donatello
Scott Pilgrim vs Donatello '''is GalactaK's fifth BAFW. '''Description S1E5! Scott Pilgrim vs TMNT! I... honestly don't know why, but I thought this was a good matchup. There'll be something. But either way, who will win when these two... uhhh… whatever duel to the death? Fight New York, USA Scott and Ramona walked through the streets of NYC. It was a good night, so seemed like a good idea, right? Both of them seemed to be enjoying time with each other, so absolutely would generally be considered the answer, but ultimately, Scott knew deep down that something would ruin it. Well, not right now. The two of them were doing... well whatever people who're dating do. However, a man getting flung overhead and in front of them brought Scott's attention and he went to investigate. When he went o investigate, he saw Donatello standing there, all on his own. Donnie surveyed the two people in front of him, before getting a strange feeling that one looked, well, familiar. Ramona?! This shocked Scott immensely. Ramona had been in love with a turtle? A multitude of coughs and splutters flew out of his lips, with him settling on Ramona, you never told me you had ANOTHER evil ex! Ramona sighed. Yeah, OK, guess I forgot to mention that one of my exes was a ninja turtle. But he's not evil. Scott, however, was in no mood to listen now and got out the Power of Love, with Donnie getting his bo staff into a defensive position. Ramona tried relaying the info of Donnie not being evil to Scott a couple of times, but eventually gave up to just enjoy the spectacle. FIGHT! Before Scott could even try one attack, Donatello quickly moved to an offensive position, hitting Scot several times in the stomach, before using a smoke bomb to teleport out of the area. Scott looked around, before receiving a sweeping blow to the back of the head. He turned around, trying to perform a slicing manoeuvre, but Donnie simply wasn't there. Instead, he was hit in the back. This cycle continued several times over, with Scott eventually seeing a pattern and kicking Donnie backwards, allowing him to get in several punches and a shoryuken, only to get hit in the head by Donnie, who used a pogo-stick move, before hitting Scott several times. Sorry dude. You had this coming. Donnie commented, brining his staff round, throwing Scott over him with it, and kicking him down the alleyway, hiding in the shadows as best he could. Scott turned around, running back in and slicing his sword randomly into the shadows, somehow being correct and allowing Donnie to counter, only to be stabbed backwards. Donnie quickly got back up to intercept the next shot from Scott, flooring him quickly, only to have the same happen to him. He was then picked up and thrown behind Scott, who then kicked Donnie away. Ramona calmly used the void to get Scott closer, with him kicking Donnie who quickly used a punch to knock Scott backwards. Donnie then slammed his staff full length at Scott, with Scott grabbing it and throwing Donnie over his shoulder, decisively kicking him upwards and using two shoryukens on him, before cleaving Donnie a few times with his sword. Donnie countered the last attempt on his life, hitting Scott several times with his staff, once in the head, then in the side, then the groin and then just about wherever else he felt like. Scott dodged the last try, and then the sweep that followed, instead succeeding in kicking Donnie away. I'm not finished! Scott yelled out at Donnie, who tried retreating back into the shadows, only to ge ta kick from a warped Scott. Scott grabbed Donnie, kicking him several times, before throwing him away. He then ran forwards, Power of Love in hand, and sliced Donnie in the stomach, only to get kicked away. Donnie took the sword out of his stomach, doing his best to cover the wound as best he could, only to receive a kick to the face from Scott. Eat that, turtle nerd! Scott cried out, punching Donnie while picking his sword up from the ground, performing a spinning manoeuvre at Donnie, who floored him almost instantly. A quick-witted chokehold from Scott stopped a combo from being made however, with Scott punching the ninja turtle several times, before finally letting go, kicking him backwards and leaping at him. Donnie used his staff to swat him out of the air, only to get stabbed mortally in the stomach. Knowing he couldn't win, Donnie attempted to flee, but Scott sliced him across the shell. This didn't stop Donnie who finally escaped into the shadows, allowing Scott and Ramona to finish their night together in peace, knowing that they, or rather Scott, had won. Conclusion The winner of this match: Scott Pilgrim!Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Sword vs Staff Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Human vs Creature Category:Human vs Animal themed battles Category:Human vs Mutant themed battles Category:GalactaK Category:West Only themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:What If? Battles Category:Completed Battles